Why Bother?
by archforge
Summary: A short fic... NOT a song fic... The Song just set my mood... I was depressed when I wrote this... So enjoy it because I don't like being depressed.


Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything about Digimon.No money is being made and no copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author Notes:  
I know I know I haven't been updating. For anyone who cares I'm working on a few things for my   
marks at school right now. So I'm working hard on the fic, actually it would be up but I didn't   
like how it went so it's going through rewrites...  
  
How many rewrites you ask? Would you believe that the one I have right now is version 10? Yes   
you heard right I have 10 different versions of one chapter... And I'm still not happy with it!  
  
Anywho I was working on one of my essays for school, and a song came on,  
  
"I've Got To Make It To Summer" by Billy Gilman.  
  
Anyways I was depressed since I can't make my fic work and my essay wasn't fairing any better,   
so I began to write not for On the Line but for a short fic.  
  
No this is NOT a Song Fic, the song just set my mood that's all.  
  
This is my first Short fic and it's either a one shot or two shot. I'm not sure but I'm pretty   
depressed right now so... Enjoy my depression and read this fic.  
  
See You Around!  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Why Bother?  
  
He stared out the window, the soft pitter platter of the rain could be heard as they   
bounced off his window.  
  
Why can't I be?  
  
Things could be better he reckoned everything could be different, with a heavy sigh he ran   
a hand through his short blue hair. Returning his soft grey eyes to the dark sky a sad smile   
touched his lips as he thought of her again.  
  
Why should I care?  
  
It had always been difficult to be with her, she was always difficult, but then again he   
never helped the situation. He always made things difficult too, their playful taunting,   
slight flirting, and their heavy arguments. Surprisingly these were the things that he   
treasured.  
  
Why do I want to?  
  
Turning to the only picture on his desk he picked up the golden frame picture, another   
heavy sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the picture. Undeniably it was him in the picture   
it felt so long ago, but he looked happy, genuinely happy. Beside him stood a bright orange   
hair girl, her purple eyes shined with determination. She stood beside him leaning against him   
but still had a standoffish look. It was enduring the way she always tried to look like she   
didn't care about anything. But he knew she did, she probably cared about everything more then   
anyone she just didn't like to show it.  
  
Would I even care?  
  
A finger touched the face the girl, sadly he placed the picture back on his desk carefully,   
glancing once more to the dark sky he watched as a flash of lightning illuminate the sky.   
Taking a look at his watch it read two thirty in the morning, he knew he wasn't going to get any   
sleep. Picking up a grey vest from his chair he shrugged it on, he frowned, he never really   
liked the grey vest, he enjoyed his usual orange vest, but it was stolen from him, the same   
person that stole his heart.  
  
Will I feel it?  
  
Carefully he made to the front door of the apartment, slipping on his shoes he carefully   
slipped out, closing the door he stared at it for a second. He could slip back in pretend that   
nothing happen he could still go back. But there was no reason to now he made a choice.  
  
If I did?  
  
As he rode the elevator down to the ground floor, Henry Wong stared at the bright   
fluorescent how it was too cheery for his mood. The noise of the door sliding open brought his   
attention back to the task at hand, walking out into the rain he started to walk. It wasn't   
like he knew where he was going, in fact he didn't know where he was going. He just really felt   
like walking.  
  
Where am I going?  
  
It was pitch black, wet, and the night air was silent except for the splash of the rain   
hitting the pavement. His hair was wet, the rain kept pouring down his face into his clothes.   
He was numb, not from the cold, but he's been numb for a while now.  
  
Why do I feel the way I do?  
  
Henry glanced at his watch, more out of curiosity then anything else, it was four in the   
morning, but that didn't surprise him. Not many things surprised him anymore. No that wasn't   
right, it wasn't that he couldn't be surprised it was more he was tired.  
  
Does it really matter?  
  
A distant splash made Henry look up, turning around he stared out into the darkness. It   
was strange, it didn't sound like droplets the sound kept coming closer, splash after splash it   
was growing louder. Curious he kept staring out, there was no fear in him, it wasn't that he   
was brave or he was confident. It was just he didn't care.  
  
Can I escape?  
  
A figure appeared out of the darkness, Henry's eyes barely recognized the person as she   
held a flashlight. She wore a painful orange vest, the steam of her breath could be seen as she   
stopped a few steps away from him. Henry's eyes furrowed, this was unexpected.  
  
Why are we here?  
  
"Henry," sighed Rika flashing her light on him briefly.  
"Hi," said Henry in an odd tone.  
The two teens stared at each other, one had a face of relief, the other a face of   
confusion, of astray. Henry rocked from the impact of Rika hurling herself into him, her arms   
wrapped around him tightly. Awkwardly he put his arms around her patting her back.  
  
Is this it?  
  
Before Henry could speak Rika looked up at him with angry eyes, the venom in her eyes made   
Henry just stare at her curiously. Reaching out Rika pulled Henry's head down against hers.   
Kissing him gently, everything seemed to change, the gentle touch, the feeling of everything.   
Suddenly Henry felt cold, water was pouring down his back, he was wet. Fear filled him as the   
darkness and loneliness threatened to consume him. Tears fell out of his eyes, as he pulled   
Rika closer to him.  
"Shhhh," murmured Rika as Henry cried on her shoulder, caressing Henry's hair her eyes   
close as tears slipped out her eyes.  
  
Are we sure?  
  
Pulling back so they could look into each other's eyes, Rika smiled sadly, they both still   
had tears falling from their faces. Henry could see Rika's eyes, the walls were gone her hopes,   
fears, and love were all there. Warmth filled him, he could feel the hope radiating from her,   
the strength from her infusing him.  
  
Because of you. 


End file.
